Happily Ever After
by Kloudy Reignfall
Summary: Observing the lovers in their far off dream world, he couldn't help but wonder where HIS happily ever after was...


**Happily Ever After**  
by _Kloudy Reignfall_

Just a little something I wrote just now. It's kind of in the holiday spirit, even if it is a little angsty toward the end. And I'm not telling who the POV is. I think you can figure it out.  
Oh, and for anyone reading my other Demon Diary fic, When _they_ get into it, so sorry I haven't updated it in such a long time. I just haven't been in the right mood to write it. But, no worries, I will continue it eventually. Reviews help the process along of course.  
That's it for now. Enjoy!

**OoOoOoOoO**

The castle at this time of year is beautiful, all blanketed in snow, soft, white and clean. There are blazing fires lit in every fireplace, tended through the night and day to ensure the comfort of the lord and his company. And it is very comfortable.

We lounge in various couches spread around the main sitting room, absorbing the warmth of the fires and keeping ourselves satisfied with snacks until dinner is ready, five friends enjoying a lovely winter day together.

Idle chat flows between the others, nothing of any real importance. On a day like this, there's nothing to say that would make any difference. There are no problems to address, no worries in the world. When your companions know you better than you know yourself, it's pointless the even speak your own thoughts; they already know and understand. It's just nice to be around them; their presence is all that is needed. So they don't say much. They sit contentedly, reveling in each other's attendance and their worriless world.

I close my eyes and sigh, trying to block out all thought.

Someone announces dinner, and we all pull ourselves from our lazy positions and drift into the dining room, taking our respective seats at the table. It's far too large for just the five of us; it must have been meant for a larger group of people, as if the previous owner of such a piece of furniture had hosted banquets regularly. Which they may have; judging from the grandeur of the rest of the immense mansion, Lord Raenef's predecessor had been every bit as elegant as our Raenef was simple. So we huddle toward one end of the great table as the servants brought out steaming heaps of holiday food.

After we fill our glasses with a deep red wine, Raenef stands from his seat at the head of the table and we follow suit. The man to Rae's left, a tall demon with long, dark hair and crimson eyes, raised his glass in a toast. "To love and happiness," he said in his smooth, low voice, with an amorous glance at the shorter man beside him. I smiled for them, watching as Eclipse took the boy's hand and Raenef blushed.

Not to be outdone, the redheaded knight to Raenef's right raised her glass also. "To friends!-"

"-and family," the other demon lord added with a tiny smirk. I noticed as Erutis sighed and rolled her eyes at Krayon, trying valiantly to hide the smile creeping up on her face.

Raenef then took up his turn, raising his glass, which was inexplicably almost empty. "To the food! It's really good! Especially the ham," he said as he reached forward and took another slice. I thought Eclipse looked partially as if he would have liked to have smacked Raenef, but it was obvious that his gentle, less reprimanding side had taken control. He just smiled and shook his head a little.

It seemed it was my turn to give thanks for something. And though I was happy, I couldn't think of anything worth my breath to say. Was I really thankful for anything? For love and happiness, friends, family? I was just happy to have lived this long, to have gotten through yet another year. So, that's what I said.

"To having survived to see another new year."

Erutis giggled. "Oh, I hear you _there_!" And we laughed, glad that we didn't have to be too serious about it all.

Through dinner, we ate almost silently, the quiet only broken by the occasional random outburst from our host.

"Eclipse," he would say, "shouldn't we invite the servants to come eat? They've been working hard all night!" To which the demon would reply, "No, master Raenef, they're _servants_; they're _supposed_ to work hard. It is not fitting for servants to eat with their lord." Raenef would blink at him, and then ask, "Well what about _you_, Eclipse?" And Eclipse would consider for a moment before saying, "That is an entirely different situation, master Raenef. Now, why don't you just eat your cranberries?" Rae would pout for a moment, say half jokingly, "How dare you admonish me, vermin?!" and then go back to his cranberries.

After we were finished, we retired back to the main sitting room and the glow of the warm fire. We sat closer to it, soaking in the heat, again silent. And again I tried to block out all thought, but it was impossible. Instead I looked at the others. I took in the sight of Eclipse, and the smaller demon cuddled into a ball in his arms. They were really good for each other, and I told myself that I was happy for them. Of course, I was. They had each other, and they always would. And it was wonderful just to watch them, lying there together, radiating happiness. They positively glowed with their apparent love for one another.

I turned from them and looked at the adjacent couch and the two who occupied it. Erutis and Krayon sat comfortably, not on top of each other like the other two, but just inside each other's personal space. They seemed to be watching a private show in the fireplace, seeing something special in the dancing flames, something just for them. Krayon would sometimes reach up and wind his fingers into Eru's hair and she didn't seem to mind. She just sighed and leaned into the touch.

I kept watching the pairs, unnoticed. They continued to drift in their own fantasy worlds. I didn't interrupt them, I just maintained my observations, telling myself over and over again how utterly delighted I was that their lives had all fallen right into place. And that I was perfectly content with where my life was. I was warm and full, among friends. I had a place to stay and people to watch over me. I was lucky.

As the fire dwindled, the four fell to sleep just where they lay. And I watched over them, unsure whether to smile or cry. I was happy for them all, I really was. There was no doubt about it. But as the last of the embers died and I saw the last glow reflecting off their smiling faces, I shuddered and wondered… Where was _my _Happily Ever After?

**OoOoOoOoO**


End file.
